


I’ve Missed You

by J_W525



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gravity Falls Oregon, Love, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: When both Stans were younger they had a friend named Clara. The two pines twins treated her like a third twin. She loved the boys but one she took greater to heart... During this time Stanly would always tease his twin on his major crush on the green eyed girl.Years later Clara leaves to become an explorer and hasn't seen the pines for 30 years. In till she makes a pit stop in a small town called Gravity Falls. Here she meets new friends and teams up with an old friend to bring back another. But when Stanford returns will old feelings come to light once more?





	1. Prologue

Clara's POV 

 

I nuzzled my face deeper into the guest room pillow. Tomorrow I would be leaving to the local Glass Shard Beach orphanage. Tonight I stayed at the Pines house just for the night. I had my own room here cause I've had tons of sleep overs with the twins. 

I heard the door creek open letting light pool into the room. I glanced at the floor to see two shadows enter the room. I knew who it was. 

There was foot steps then a dip on my bed.  
"Clara?" I heard Stanly whisper putting a hand on the small of my back "Hey kid you wanna talk?" He said gently 

I love Lee but by now he should know that when I'm upset I hate talking. I liked being close to people. To be hugged... 

"Sssshh Stanly you know she doesn't wanna talk." I heard Ford mutter. 

Then I felt a figure move across my bed and the covers lifted up. Six fingers brushed my hair from my tear streaked face and I cracked open my eyes to see Ford giving me a sad smile. He scooted closer to me and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist and cried softly. 

"T-there g-g-gone." I whimpered remembering the call I've got hours ago on how my parents crashed. 

Another dip beside me told me that Stanly had gotten under the covers as well and hugged my back side.  
"It's ok squeaker." He muttered 

Stanford kissed my fore head. A gesture I've gotten use to over the years. I know it was suppose to be in a brotherly way...but every time Ford did that...my heart fluttered. 

"Go to sleep Clara. I promise everything will be better." He whispered in my ear.  
I felt exhaustion over come me but before I fell to sleep I heard Stanford whisper 

"And I won't let anything bad ever happen to you." 

______

 

Most grow up having many friends and many people to surround them with love. Most have a home. A life. A family. Well I guess I'm not like most people...  
My full name is Clara Smith. Well it use to be. Now I kinda just go by Clara. When I was 13 years old my parents died in a car crash. I still remember it like it was yesterday... I only had two friends... Mostly because the kids at school thought I was weird cause of my beliefs. I want to study the world and become a explorer and travel the world.  
But two twins who I've been friends with since third grade stood by me...

But back to the twins. Standford and Stanly Pines. I met them when this bully in preschool was picking on this kid... All because of something he was born with. His twin was being held back or something. 

"Leave him alone! He's not a freak!" 

I remember him shouting. I remember pushing my way through the crowd and the bully was about to punch the fallen boy on the ground when I ran in front of him and caught the bully's fist me my hand. 

"You heard him leave him alone!" I had shouted back. 

Since then I've stood up for the six fingered boy and his brother. 

The boys holding the brother back ran away and the brother went to help his twin off the ground. I cracked my knuckles a bit getting the sore feeling off from socking that boy in the jaw. 

"Woah I've never seen a girl do that!" Exclaimed the brother. 

I laughed "Guess I'm not like most girls. Hi I'm Clara Smith." 

The six fingered boy shyly walked over to me and said. "Thanks for sticking up for me."  
He held out his hand and I gripped it tightly. 

"Not problem. I don't like bullies. Especially ones who trash on someone with something so amazing." 

He looked shock "You think my mutation is amazing?" 

I giggled "Heck yeah! It's so cool you have extra fingers! I've seen you around. What's your name again?"

The boy practically beamed at me "Standford Pines but most call me Ford." 

I smirked "Well Fordsy you and your brother wanna hang out after school?" 

His brother came over and put Ford in a choke hold and ruffled his hair "Sure. I'm Stanly by the way!" 

_______

Now we are all grown up. And I haven't seen those two in years. We all kinda left on bad terms...Those thoughts still haunting my mind as I closed my scrapbook I couldn't help but look at on the bus ride. I was currently in Oregon making a quick stop at this small place I've heard of. It suppose to be one of the most mysterious places in the world! 

Gravity falls. 

I decided to flip to another page and my heart melted at the sight of this picture. It was us in front of the "Stan O War and Clara"

"Hey get away from them!" I shouted throwing my bike to the ground and sprinting over to the scene. As soon as I heard the word "freak" in the air used towards my boys. I knew I had to put an end to it.  
"Oh look physco Clara to the rescue." One mocked as I marched up to them.  
I saw Ford and Lee glaring hard at the bully. 

"Why I otta-" I put a hand up stopping Stanly from getting in the way. 

"I got this." I told him. 

I pulled back my fist and socked the boy right in the jaw. Right hook.  
The boy went down while the others rode away. 

I turned to the twins on the beach and admittedly went to Ford and hugged him. I knew he was sad. He always gets like this when they make fun of him. 

"They are right you know." He muttered "I am a freak." 

I frowned and looked at Lee for help.  
He walked over and out an arm around his brother "Cheer up sixer. One day we are gonna sail off you, me and Clara. We are gonna be treasure hunters and get all the girls!" 

I noticed the boys were shitless and sun burned and bursted out laughing "You both look ridiculous."  
They smirked and tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. I squealed and busted out in laughter trying to push the boys off me. 

"Hey nhahaha fair! Ford hahahas extrhahaga fingers!" 

After a while they laughed and let me up. I walked over to the wrecked boat they had started on. I smiled and took a paint brush fron the paint can and added "and Clara" next to Stan O' War. 

The boys stood on both of my sides and we smiled at the name 

"Stan O' War and Clara" 

I felt a pair of lips brush my forehead and I blushed realizing it was Ford. I looked at him and smiled and held his six fingered hand in mine. 

_______ 

Like I said. So young and so clueless on life. Now I'm in my fifties. Of coarse I don't act like an old lady. I became a geographic professor at NYU then I raised enough money to travel the world and see places for my own research. But I could never be as smart as Ford. 

He was so smart. So so so smart that it was scary. In fact he almost had his chance... 

"Pine twins to the main office." 

We were in our senior year of high school and things have been changing fast. I didn't tell them yet but I got a scholarship to NYU in geography. I was too afraid to tell them. Stan was still set on the plans we made when we were little. But I think both me and Ford know that things are not gonna go the way they planned. 

"Now what?!" Lee groaned. I chuckled and lightly punched both their shoulders considering I say between the two in this class  
"Good luck." I teased

They rolled their eyes and got up causing me to chuckle once more. 

I didn't see them for the rest of the school day so I figured we met at our secret spot on the beach. And like I predicted their they were on our swings.  
"Hey Sixer hey Lee what happ-" 

I was then tackled in a hug by an excited Stanford. He picked me up and spun me around.  
"Clara you are never going to believe what happened!" He shouted and out me down. 

"Ok ok Ford what's up?" I laugh.

He handed me a some papers and my eyes widened on the cover.  
"West Coast Tech?! That's like the best college in the country. Oh Ford that's so great!" 

He beamed "They are coming to see my Perpetual Motion Machine! If they like it they are gonna give me a full ride." 

I squealed and hugged him tightly once more.  
I figure this was good time as ever to tell them.  
"I have something to tell you guys too."  
I let go of Ford and looked at Lee who was less then pleased it looked like.  
"I got in NYU. I'm going to study geography and travel. Maybe even become a teacher in that field." 

Their eyes widened in shock. I guess to them I never really stricken them as a college girl. I talked about traveling all the time I guess they thought id go right into it. But I figured I get a good education first. My parents always said I had good brains I thought I put them to use. 

"So your leaving too?" Grumbled Stanly. 

I sighed and walked over to him and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry Lee I just gotta go my own way."  
I looked at Ford and he kinda looked sad. 

"What's wrong Fordsy." 

He looked downed "I'm never gonna see you." He whispered 

I frowned "Aw Stanford don't say that. I'll visit when I can and I'll alway write. I'll wrote to both of you. You guys aren't getting rid of me that easy." 

_______

Then it got ruined all because of a dumb mistake that was on accident.  
We passed a sign that read "5 miles to gravity falls."  
I was excited to explore the woods here. They looked amazing. Wonder what I'll find.  
I turned another page and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at this one. 

It was prom and basically the three of us didn't have dates. But Standford decided to try. One second he is talking to a girl. The next she's throwing punch in his face soaking him. 

I narrowed my eyes at her and stomped over there.  
"Wait!" Stanly grabbed my arm. I actually thought he was gonna stop me but instead he handed me a cup of punch.  
"Your gonna need this." He smirked. I smirked back and continued to approach the girl. 

"Hey!" I shouted the girl turned around and I threw punch at her getting her soaked. She screamed "My dress! Do you know how expensive this is?!"  
I rolled my eyes "Well do you know how expensive his suit is?!" I pointed to Ford who was smiling at me. "Why don't you see how you like it tramp." 

The girl huffed and stomped away.  
I turned to Ford and he hugged me staining the front of my dark green dress red. But I didn't mine.  
"Thanks Clara. Your the best." 

I snorted "I know."  
We both laughed and Stanly approached us with two cups of punch  
"Get a room you two." He commented wiggling his eyes brows.  
Me and ford blushed deeply. I'm pretty sure Stanly knows about my secret crush on Ford I've had since 3rd grade. I know he doesn't like me back I've never bothered to try and ask. 

"Shut up Lee!" I muttered. He laughed and handed me punch. Me and Stanly smirked at each other getting the same idea.  
"Well I think I need to be refreshed don't you think Stanly?"  
"I agree Clara."  
That's when we both joined Ford covered in punch together. 

_______ 

that was one of my favorite memories.  
"Gravity Falls." I heard the bus driver announce.  
I slipped my scrap book back in my bag. Grabbed my stuff, thanked the driver giving him a tip and leaving into the unknown. 

The Gravity Falls is an amazing town. It's friendly but weird. Kinda like me I suppose. I defiantly felt a weird energy here though. Like everything wasn't as it seemed.  
I was walking down a dirt trail dragging my stuff behind me. I was trying a place to stay the night. I would explore more tomorrow.  
That's when I found a sign that read "Mystery Shack."  
I furrowed my brows. Mystery Shack? What could that be?  
I decided to find out. What found was a run down old shack with question marks and signs like "15 dollars for this" or "no refunds" in the windows. Oh and instead of Mystery shack being written on the front of the house it said "Mystery Hack." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Tourists cars were parked out side too.  
I shrugged and decided to make my way in. 

I seemed to be in a gift shop of some sorts filled with cheap knock offs.  
"Heya lady looks like you gotta a lot of bags there."  
I turn my head to the person at the counter. He was a bit chubby and wore a dark green shirt with a question mark on it. Along with a baseball cap. He also had teeth like a gofer or something. But he looked very nice. 

"Yeah never travel with out this stuff. I'm Clara." 

He chuckled "Names Soos welcome to the mystery shack."  
I looked around and looked confused at some of the stuff in here. Was that a dead fish tail stapled to a monkey caucus?  
"So uh what is this place?" 

Soos eyes beamed "Why the mystery shack is the best place in the world! It's where dreams come true!" 

I laughed at his excitement when it came to this place.  
"Is that so?" 

Just then someone bursted out from behind a door.  
"Soos where is my..."  
I froze when i heard that voice. I slowly turn around and nearly gasped. It was Stanly. He had aged defiantly but I knew it was him. I could always tell the twins apart.  
Stan acted admittedly  
"Mystery Shack is close! Everyone out! You too Soos!"  
Soos looked shocked "But Mr. Pines we never-"  
"I said get out!" Lee boomed. 

Soos pushed the rest of the tourists out and left himself. We just stood alone in the gift shop staring at each other.  
"You gonna speak or are you gonna stare at me all day?"  
His mouth opened and closed like a dead fish.  
I sighed and went over to him and pulled my old friend into a hug.  
"Heya Stanly." I whispered  
I felt him hug me back tightly  
"How'd you know it's me?" He muttered  
I pulled back confused "I've know you for like forty something years or more. I can tell you and your brother apart by now." 

He looked down ashamed to look at me  
"Your probably pretty mad."  
I groaned "Lee of coarse I'm mad but I'm just happy to see your ok. After you left mysteriously...then that paper with your death...oh god Stanly I thought you were dead..."  
He sighed "I had my reasons for what I did... Wait why aren't you shocked by this?!"  
I shrugged "Stan I've traveled all over the world I've seen weirder things."  
He laughed "Well you don't get any weirder then this town." 

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion  
"What do you mean?" 

________ 

I remember going to the Pines that night to go see how the science thing went with Ford. But what I didn't except was to see Stanly getting a car, hit a bunch of trash cans, and drive angrily away.  
"What the..."  
I looked to see Ford sadly close his blinds of his window.  
I rushed over to the small shop and banged on the door. The dad opened it. I never quite like the pines dad.  
"Hello Mr. Pines can I see-"  
"No go away now is not the time."  
And he slammed the door on me. 

I threw a rock at Fords window and after a moment he answered.  
"I'll be down in a minute." He shouted. 

 

"He ruined everything!" Ford growled angrily kicking an old can on the ground.  
"He's always been jealous of my genius and couldn't handle me leaving!"  
Ford told me what happened with the project. But I knew Stably he would never do something like this on purpose  
"Stanford I'm sure it was accident calm down." I said putting a hand in his shoulder.  
He shook it off  
"Why are you defending him?!" He growled looking at me shooting daggers.  
"I-I'm not." I stuttered shocked he would think I would choose sides "I would never choose between you both."  
"Well it seems like you are. Your just as worse as him. You wouldn't understand all you have is an orphanage, no parents and a small scholarship to what?! Travel the world?! I was gonna change the world! And people like you have to screw it up. I hope you and Stanly are very happy together."  
I knew he said it all out of pure anger but I slapped him. He froze and realized what he had said. Tears ran down my cheeks.  
"You friggin idoit! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOUR SELFISH PRICK! STANLY LOVES YOU FORD AND YOU MAY NOT BELIVE IT BUT HE DOES! THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT I DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE SMART?! LISTEN FORD I MAY NOT HAVE A HUGE BRAIN LIKE YOURS BUT I KNOW A FEW BIG WORDS I CAN USE ON YOU! I CANT BELIVE I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU!" 

I froze and took deep breathes trying to calm myself down.  
"Did you mean it..." He whispered  
"What?!" I snapped  
"You love me?"  
I laughed bitterly  
"You idiot I've always have loved you! I loved you because you were kind, smart, and considerate but now..." I turn my back on him "I don't even wanna look at you." 

_______ 

I couldn't believe where I was standing. It was a secret room behind the vending machine and parts of a large triangular stood in the center.  
"It's a portal." Stan said coming to stand next to me "A portal to another dimension."  
I gapped at him  
"You built this?"  
He shook his head sadly "No Ford did." 

My heart stopped at the mention of his name  
"Is he here?" I asked 

Stan shook his head "No...Clara I need to tell you something...you might wanna sit down." 

Stan told me all about the journals. And Stanfords research in this town. How after ten years he came back only to get into another fight. Then the portal...  
"He's gone....?" I whispered tearing up. My heart shattered into a million pieces "Fordsy..." 

I could never forgive myself if he was truly gone. The last thing I said before I left was "I cant even look at you". We never wrote to each other never talked. I was so focused on forgetting and making my dreams into a reality. I thought about them every day though especially Ford.  
"No I don't believe that. Clara I've been trying to rebuild this thing for ages now. 30 years. I'm going to get him back."  
He then took my hands  
"I need help though." 

______ 

I agreed to help out which meant putting my exploring on hold for a bit. I was determined to get Ford back. But for now I had to play along with Stans game.  
"Clara there is some people I want you to met."

Stan led me up to the living area of the shack. It was pretty cool here and kinda ridiculous. Then again I never expected anything less of Stanly.  
"Kids! Wendy! Soos! Family meeting!" 

Just then the guy from before and a red headed tall girl entered the living room.  
"What is it Mr. Pines?"  
Soos smiled at me "hey your the lady from before!"  
I laughed "Hi Soos." 

"Wheres Dipper and Mabel?" 

Just then pair of feet came running into the room. A boy with floppy brown hair with a blue cap, with a pine tree came in. He has also a red shirt with a navy vest pulled over it. Then there was a girl with long brown hair and she smiled showing off some braces. She also had a shooting star sweater on and a pig in her hands.  
"Grunkle Stan what's up?" Asked the girl  
I snorted "Grunkle."  
He lightly punched me in the shoulder "Shut it squeaker." He said using an old nickname. 

"Guys listen I want you to met your great aunt Clara. She's my step sister."  
Huh "aunt Clara." I like that. Like of Mice and Men.  
Everyone gasped  
"We have an aunt?!" The boy and the girl shouted. I could already tell these two were twins. Sorta like Stanford and Stanly. Stan told me not to say anything about Stanford to them because they did know about him. But this kids look so much like them when they were younger it killed me.  
"Yes. I needed some more help around here so she came in to town to help me out. She'll be living here for a while."  
I crouched down to their level  
"Heya guys. What's your names?" 

"Names Dipper and this is my sister Mabel." 

I smiled "Those are cool names." 

I stood up "I'm Wendy." The red head said "I work here. And dude!"  
She looked over at my travel trunk I call it that had loads of stamps on it.  
"You like Fall Out Boy?! That's my favorite band!" She squealed looking at the FOB sticker.  
I laughed "Yeah saw them in concert in London." 

"Woah you've been to London?!" Squealed Dipper  
Stan chuckled "Old Clare bear has been everywhere kid."  
I rolled my eyes "Ew don't call me that."  
He laughed and Ruffles my hair  
"Yeah I'm kinda a world traveler. I was a professor at NYU for a while then decided to discover things. I dug up fossils, helped discover new creatures. It's definitely a good life." 

"Your awesome!" Dipper shouted. He reminded me so much of Ford...

"EEEEEHHH!" Squealed Mabel looking at the stickers  
"You have a unicorn sticker! I love unicorns!" 

I laughed "Me too. They were my favorite when I was your age."

"She use to put those stickers everywhere." Commented Stan "Kids if you don't mind I don't have Aunt Clara's room ready so she was going bunk in your room for the night." 

"I could tell you stories." I tempted  
"Yes!" They both said together. 

______ 

"No way you were that close to a Siberian tiger?" Shouted Dipper. 

We all sat on his bed in a circle telling stories. I really liked these twins. They were so much like the Stans I knew and loved.  
"Yeah but my favorite place to visit was defiantly India. Because when it was night the stars were so clear there."  
I lifted the bands of his hair and traced the birth mark of the Big Dipper in his forehead.  
"The Big Dipper was my favorite."  
He laughed and batted my hand away. 

"So how did you and Stan get so close?" Asked Mabel. 

I frowned and looked down "Well I've known your uncle since 3rd grade. We were best friends. We did everything together he is like the brother I've never had. My parents died in a crash a long time ago. So I wasn't adopted by the pines but I sorta took the name. That's why I'm his step sister." 

They looked shocked that their uncle got so close to me. "You don't like him right?" 

I gagged a bit "Oh god no I would never! But there was this one guy though that use to hang out with us..." I trailed off unable to finish. 

"We should get to bed." I whispered.  
Mabel jumped into her bed and Dipper turned out the light.  
I got into my slipping bag in between them.  
"Good night great aunt Clara." They both said in sync. I chuckled  
"Night kids. Sleep well." 

That night I didn't sleep much. I was so lost in thought. I guess this was just another adventure for me. A mission. To get Stanford back. And nothing was gonna stop me from doing just that. 

________ 

3rd person POV 

*some where in another universe* 

A man sat on a log under a tree hiding from the beasts that lived in the realm. He was alone. Lost in thought. As much as he wont admit it, he kinda missed his brother. Ok maybe a little more then kinda.  
Stanford Pines reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He frowned at the picture of him and his brother and a girl standing in front of a wrecked sail boat. A girl he missed so much that it hurt. She had long light brown hair that was always in a pony tail or braid. Her face was covered with freckles. And most of all her eyes. A bright green as if they were glowing orbs. Ford always thought they were beautiful. 

He sighed and kissed the photo  
"One day Clara." He whispered "I will get back to you."


	2. Chapter 2

*a few weeks later*

 

"Who are you?!" I shouted through the darkness. A constant cackling of some sort rang through the air. It sent shivers down my spine.  
"Clara Jane Smith isn't this a surprise!"  
Just then a figure appeared from the darkness. It was a yellow triangle with a single eye. He had a bow tie and top hat too. I got an awful feeling in my stomach that this wasn't a good sign.  
"Who are you and why have you been invading my dreams for the last few weeks?" I said slowly  
He laughed "Names Bill Cypher And I've been very interested in you Clara. Consider me a friend."  
I narrowed my eyes "You know I have this special talent. I can read people with just a single glance."  
"Special ability much like your many."  
I looked at him confused  
"What do you mean?"  
He came closer to me and said "Clara there will be a time when you find out you don't know yourself at all. You'll become an excellent piece in my game."  
I took a step back  
"What game?  
He laughed and flied up over me  
"I'll be watching you!" 

_________

"Clara!"  
I flied up into a sitting position breathing heavily. Ok ever since I got here I've had that dream over and over. Except this was different. Usually it was just darkness and made cackling driving me insane then when i wake up the same words "I'll be watching you". But this time the figures showed himself. Bill Cypher. Who the heck could that be?  
"Woah squeaker you ok there?"  
I turned my head to see Stanley hovering over my bed. It was 3:00 at night still.  
"Yeah...yeah sorry just a freaky dream."  
He shrugged  
"Anyways I got the stuff lets go." 

It's been a few good weeks now I've been staying at the mystery shack. I love it here. I feel like I belong. The twins are the best. I..love them. It's the best feeling in the world being an aunt. Dipper is Ford at heart. He even found one of his journals... Once in a while I would steal it when he's asleep so I could look things up for the machine. We even found out a lot of things are written in invisible ink.  
Gravity falls isn't normal. My life has gone from weird to crazy in a few weeks. We've battled zombies, monsters, found some of Fords secret hide outs...  
We are so close to getting him back. Everything was gonna change tonight.  
_______

Stan poured the waste into the powering chambers connected to the portal.  
"Now." He ordered me 

I slowly started to push the lever up and the portal kept sparking and sparking.  
"Come on come on." I kept muttering  
"It should be enough to do the job." Stan said walking over to me.  
"Can't be too careful with this stuff." He said as he whipped some of the waste across his forehead and let it sizzle away. I rolled my eyes. 

Just then lights flashed red and made a siren noise. The sign of the wall said in green Event Initialized. Then to my relief a clock appeared and started counting down from 18 hours.  
Stan opened a journal  
"Warning blah blah blah. Extreme use can result in minor gravity anomalies."  
He slammed it shut.  
"Can it poindexter I've come this far im not giving up now."  
He opened a hatch and slammed his fist on a button. The portal started to glow blue while the symbols around it shines different colors and started to spin. Me and Stan beamed at it with hope.  
Just then we started to float off the ground a little. Gravity anomalies. Right.  
I grabbed onto Stans arm so I wouldn't float away.  
"Yes this is it!" Stan shouted  
I prayed that he was right. And that the kids aren't waken up by all this.  
Finally we dropped to the ground and I looked at the monitor with the different surges.  
"It's gonna be a bumpy ride. But it will all be worth it." I said out loud.  
Stan sat down and handed me a watch. We both set ours in sync with the big one.  
"Just 18 more hours and finally everything changes. Today." 

__________ 

18\. 18 more hours till I see him again. I was excited yet terrified. I wanted to see Ford. I wanted him home. But what if he hates me for what I said 40 years ago?  
I sighed and got dressed while Stan just got into a robe.  
We walked up stairs when we heard.  
"It's here it's here it's here!" Mabel squealed  
We rolled out eyes and walked through the hallway to see Mabel running towards a door and Dipper trailing tiredly behind her.  
She stopped at the door and dipper listened  
"Okay I was just opening random doors cause I'm a creep. When I found something amazing!" She exclaimed flapping her arms inside her nightgown.  
Dipper rubbed his eyes tiredly at his perky sister.  
"If it was worth waking up at 7 am for that will be amazing."  
Mabel opened the door to a bunch of fireworks most likely illegal  
"Feast your eyes!"  
"Woah!"  
They both huddled together Mabel put a hand on her brothers back  
"Bro bro we're both thinking it."  
"Crazy roof top fireworks party!" They both shouted in sync.  
We both chuckled quietly and decided to bust the dorks.  
"Not so fast kids!" Stan said in his best angry voice to the twins making them look scared.  
I crossed my arms pulling a mad face.  
"There is no way on earth your setting off those dangerous illegal fireworks."  
Finally we both cracked a smile and crutches down to their level putting our arms around them.  
"With out us." 

________ 

We all went onto the roof eating ice pops and setting off the fireworks. I had a sparkler in my hand waving them around.  
"Here you go sweetie set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan and Aunt Clara." Stan said lighting a huge firework for Mabel and ruffling her hair.  
Mabel smiled and shouted  
"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Letting the firework go.  
It bursted in the air and I put dipper on my shoulders for a better look and we all whooped and shouted.  
Just then too clueless officers came from bellow.  
"Hold on a minute do you have a permit for those?"  
"Uuuuh.." Dipper started nervously.  
I smirked "Do you have a permit for being totally lame?!" 

The four of us started laughing and the officers even smiled "Well I can't argue with that. Carry on." They said walking away. 

They were so stupid. 

I chuckled and sighed "But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up." Realizing half of the forest was now on fire.  
"With water balloons?" Mabel asked with two ice pops in her hand on Stan's shoulders.  
"I don't see why not." Said Stan

 

Me and Stan sat on the coach outside drinking Pit cola as we watched the twins run around throwing water balloons at each other. This is how it should be every day.  
Mabel was crushing dipper while running with ice pops. Letting out battle cries.  
"Ah this is what Saturday's are for doing dumb things forever." Stanly said out loud causing me to chuckle.  
"DUMB THINGS FOREVER!" The twins shouted after and jumped on a bunch of water balloons. Nearly getting us wet  
"woah there." I laughed  
"To Grunkle Stan and Aunt Clara! Not only a great uncle and aunt." Said Mabel  
"The greatest uncle and aunt!" Dipper finished and they both started pelting us with water balloons.  
We both laughed and stood up and Stan said  
"Alright alright I'll tell ya it's not natural for siblings to get along as good as you do."  
I rolled my eyes smiling at that. Knowing before the whole incident that both Lee and Ford got along great.  
"Haha don't worry we both got plenty of summer fun to drive each other crazy!" Mabel said tackling dipper. Dipper pushed her off letting a water balloon fall on her face.  
"Heh yeah plenty of summer left." Stan muttered sadly.  
I sighed "Kids there's uh something we should tell you."  
Stan looked at me with worried eyes. The truth was I hated keeping this from them. I could tell Stan hated it too.  
"It's um...well it's complicated... I.."  
They both looked at us confused and expectant. I couldn't do it.  
"Me and Stan are gonna go refresh our sodas." 

I pulled Stan behind the shack  
"There gonna find out sooner or later." Stan said  
I nodded "I was gonna try but...I couldn't."  
He put a hand on my shoulder  
"Today's the day." He said 

Just then a red dot appeared on his hat and my shoulder.  
"What is that lady bug?" I muttered and tried swatting it away. But it was alight. More started to appear and my eyes widened remembering what this must mean  
"Oh no." 

 

And we hit the ground. 

 

_______/\\______

Stan was then tackled and pinned by a guy in black. Then two guys came out of no where holding my hands behind my back. I tried struggling but they were too strong.  
"Targets squired take the house!" An agent said.  
Helicopters came from all angels.  
I heard his wokie talkie say  
"Kids are secure. Roof team go!"  
No not the kids! I never wanted them in this mess.  
FBI guys came down from the choppers and landed on the roof. They broke through windows, busted through doors. 

The agents pushed me and Stan up against a car.  
"Hands off you stug!" Stan shouted  
"I don't understand what did we do that requires this much arresting!" I shouted acting dumb. I knew the FBI would get on to us. I just hopped it would be after we get ford back. 

Another chief agent emerged from the shadows. The kids looked at us scared.  
"The government guys? I thought you were rate bed by zombies?" Asked Dipper 

I remembered the same guys showed up a few days after I arrived. During the little zombie incident...  
"We survived barely." Said the dirty blonde one.  
"I used trigger as a human shield." Said the chief "He cried like a baby." 

Well then. 

"Hey not in front of the special ops guys!" 

The chief ignored him and went up to us with a tablet.  
"This is security footage of a government waste facility at o four hundred hours last night someone stole three hundred gallons of dangerous waste."  
He showed us a video of a guy I knew had to be Stan carding waste out of a room. The fuel for the machine.  
Stan stood up a little going eye to eye with the chief  
"What you think that's me?!" He exclaimed trying to defend himself.  
"Don't play dumb with us Pines!"  
"But he actually is dumb!" I shouted  
"Yeah...wait hey!" Stan snapped 

They pushed us towards police cars and I shouted  
"I was helping him restock the gift shop I swear!"  
"Wait!" Shouted Mabel "Grunkle Stan! Great Aunt Clara! You got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shop lift the occasional tanguren but he's not some evil super villain! And Great aunt Clara wouldn't hurt a fly! She's an explorer not a criminal!" 

The guy got to their level  
"Listen kid we've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing is as dangerous as what your uncle and aunt are hiding. Some where hidden in this shack is a dooms day device!"  
The guy got up leaving the twins shock. He's lying we aren't hiding a dooms day device! I just wanna bring my best friend home...

"Trigger take the children. I'll talk to the old man and women. Sorry to break it to you kids but you don't know your aunt and uncle at all." 

I watched as they took Mabel's ice pop away and pushed them into police cars. I watched out side the window in cuffs next to stand in the FBI car.  
"Kids you gotta believe us! For once I'm actually innocent!" Stan shouted banging on the door with his cuffs. 

This can't be happening. 

_______  
Me and Stan we thrown into different rooms. I had to get my prison picture taken and finger prints. I stayed in there for two hours before someone came in. It was the chief.  
"Clara Smith. You and Standford are accused of theft of government waste, conspiracy, and procession of illegal weapons. How do you plead to these charges." 

"Innocent you twat!" I snapped banging my chains on the table. "You got the wrong people! I have no clue what your talking about!" 

I needed to get out of here. It was only a few hours away till the portal opened. I needed to get to that vending machine. 

I looked at my watch. One five hours left. Wait!  
My watch started beeping. An anomaly was starting! Everything in the room started to rise then stopped. They were getting stronger.  
I came up with a plan. 

________

An anomaly happened around 12 minutes but I was secured and taken away before I could do anything. Stan got away. I know he did I heard the talk around here. 

Just then my watch his zero. I gasped as the world once again was lifted.  
"Not again!" One guy shouted.

Ford was coming.  
I let out s cry before elbowing the guy holding me in the face and acting quickly. The keys floated out from his pants pocket and I grabbed it unlocking myself.

It was time to get Ford.

_________

 

Soon I touched down outside the station and ran as quickly as I could into the woods. It was night now and I knew it was never safe here in the woods and that the agents were probably looking but I had to get to the Shack as quickly as possible. 

I emerged behind the shack where there was less agents. I was almost there. I knew about a small hole I could fit into and get to the under grown lab.  
I stealthy ran to the hole and slide under. What I forgot was that I busted through the roof. 

_______ 

 

3rd POV 

Stan had just finished his story about Ford to the kids when a figure busted through the roof.  
"We gotta hurry there's agents everywhere." A girl stood up dusting off her jeans and shirt. 

Ford froze still eyes wide. No. It couldn't be.  
"Did it-" Clara stopped short when she saw a man with glasses a dark outfit and most of all six fingers...  
Everyone froze looking between the two.  
"C-Clara? Clara Smith? Is that really you?" Ford squeaked taking a step towards the women. His best friend he hasn't seen in 40 years.  
She took a step back. Clara knew the dangers of the portal. She had to make sure this was really her friend  
"What's my favorite color?"  
"G-green Clara I-"  
"Favorite book."  
"Jungle book wait-"  
"Middle name."  
"Jane. Clara stop its me!" 

Clara still stood back "One more thing."  
Clara walked up to the man. He was older and look more mature. Clara couldn't believe how he aged. His eyes showed that he has seen many things. Some good and bad.  
"High six?"  
Clara held up her hand her eyes pools with tears and a small smile spread on her face. Ford let a single tear escape his eye and high six Clara.  
Ford pulled Clara into a tight hug and whimpered over and over  
"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry."  
Clara laughed  
"Ford Fordsy it's ok."  
She pulled away "I'm just glad your back." 

"Oh so she gets a hug and I get a punch to the face?!"  
Ford glared at his twin  
"Yeah cause you deserved that punch!" 

Clara groaned "Stop fighting! Your both driving me crazy."  
I looked over at the twins and Soos.  
"I'm so sorry we kept this from you both. We never wanted to get you involved."  
They both ran over to me and hugged me  
"It's ok we are just glad your safe. Aunt Clara." Said Dipper  
"Aunt Clara?" Ford chuckled  
I nodded "I helped Stan take care of them while you were away."  
"Wait you got Clara involved in this too?!" Ford shouted at Stan  
Clara marched over to him  
"Ford I volunteered! Your brother has been working to get you back way longer then I have! You should be thanking him!"

Clara's POV 

Our fight was interrupted when we heard from up stairs "I heard a crash and talking it's coming from down stairs!" 

We all looked up in horror at this. We are so screwed.  
"Oh no it's too late the agents are coming for us!" Shouted Lee.  
"What do we do?!" Asked a frightened Mabel  
"Oh man I was so spell bound by your dramatic tail I forgot all about those dudes." Said Soos  
"Wait forget. That's it! I think I found a way to defeat those agents." Said Dipper pulling out one of those forgetting blaster a from his bag. He handed it to Ford.  
"Of coarse! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal and the radio head set frequency..." 

Ford started hooking up the blaster to some things and looked through a periscope. All of a sudden he pulled back  
"There everyone plug your ears! Get down now!"  
I covered my ears and covered the kids with my body so nothing could hurt them. There was a large blast and rumble. And I knew then it was all over. 

_____

"Stand down gentlemen I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington."  
We watched ford from inside the shack hoping this worked. Mabel gave him a few of her drawling a to play as news papers.  
"According to this very real report the power surges in gravity falls were actually due to a mentor shower a total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take all this mess off your hands. I'll need all your floppy disks and uh eight tracks. Right?"  
I was pretty impressed by Ford. He had gotten smarter and...amazing...wait knock it off Smith.  
"Uh um everything about this case is is contained on this drive." The chief said uneasy while Trigger handed ford a flash drive.  
Ford took it quickly and exploded  
"Well what are you waiting for a kiss on the cheek?! Get outta here before I have your butts court marshaled!"  
They all saluted Ford and said "Uh yes sir. Apologies sir."  
Chief whistled shouting a false alarm and as quickly as they came all the agents left with out a trace. 

We all ran out of the shack to see Ford. He fed the drive to a hungry goat, destroying all evidence of this case.  
"Great uncle Stanford that was amazing!" Exclaimed Mabel. Both twins excitedly ran over to him.  
"Let's not go crazy it was serviceable." Muttered Stanley  
Ford chuckled and said "thank you kids but please calm me Ford."  
Dipper I knew was fangirling "Sure thanks great uncle Ford so do you mind if I ask you a few billion questions about gravity falls?" He exclaimed pulling out a pen and paper.  
"Well um..."  
I rolled my eyes and Stan budded in "Alright kids it's been a long day and me, Clara and my brother have a lot to talk about so why don't you hit the hay huh?"  
"But it's the author I've been waiting so long to ask questions about-"  
Stan pushed them towards the house  
"I said hit the hay."  
Soos stood there awkwardly and said "I'll just let myself out."  
I heard him dial his phone call Wendy to tell her everything. 

_______

It was night time and the three of us stood in a mirror. Both Pines by my side.  
" look at us. When did we become old people." Said Lee.  
"You look like dad." Said Ford to Stan  
"Eh don't say that." We all laughed 

Ford sighed and said "Ok Stanly and Clara heres the deal you both can stay here for the summer to watch the kids I'll stay down the basement and try to contain any remaining damage but when the summer is over you give me my house back you give me my name back and this mystery shack junk is over forever. And Clara can go back to her traveling and not have to look after your butt anymore Stanley. You got it." He said this mostly aimed towards Stan then me.  
"You really aren't gonna thank me are you?" Stan said a little hurt.  
Ford only gave him a hard glare and Lees expression turned angered.  
"Fine on one condition." He pointed a warning finger at Ford "Stay away from the kids I don't want them in danger. Clara too. You've hurt here enough. Because as far as I'm concerned their the only family I have left."  
Ford turned away and I watched Stan walk up stares sadly. 

I sighed deeply and muttered "When are you two just gonna make up."  
Ford sighed "It's complicated." 

He looked up at me "I'm sorry you were thrown into this mess."  
I smirked "Well someone had to help save your butt."  
An old warm smile cracked onto his face "You've haven't changed a bit Clara."  
I shrugged "Wouldn't say that. People change." 

He sighed "Clara about what I said when I left-"  
"Stanford it's in the past ok. I forgive you. I would save the I'm sorrys for your brother. You should try and rest."  
I started for the stairs when Ford grabbed my arm and kissed my forehead. I stood there shocked for a moment.  
"S-sorry was that to s-soon?"  
I only chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Night Fordsy." 

 

I laid in my bed staring up at the roof of my room. I was thrilled we got Ford back. But I had a bad feeling that everything will come crashing down.  
As my eyes started to drift off to sleep I swore I heard a familiar voice whisper 

"I'll be watching you."


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's pov 

It's been officially two weeks since we got Stanford back. Now you expect me to say "Things couldn't be better." 

I wish I could say that. You see Ford in fact has spent most of his time locked away in his research, in the basement. And Stanley and his relationship hasn't gotten much better ether.   
Those two literally can't say one nice thing to each other, you should see them at dinner. Both of them have been acting like children. 

As for me yes I'm still in gravity falls. I thought after all this was over I'd be excited to return to my travels and research. Trust me I do miss it... But I couldn't leave. I had a bad feeling in my gut. Like something awful was gonna happen to this town and my family here...

"Hey Clara you there..?" 

I jumped in my chair shook from my thoughts 

"Woah Clara you good..?"   
I turned my attention to my computer screen. 

"Yeah yeah sorry Haley... Been a long two weeks." 

She chuckled   
"Yeah I can imagine, not everyday you rescue your long lost love from a multi universe." 

I groaned "He's not my long lost love he's family! Besides Ford would marry his research if he could, no way he'd ever think of settling down." 

She smirked "Yea ok. Whatever back to work." 

Haley is about 15 years younger then me, and is my research partner. We travel together most of the time making discoveries all over the world. She's also my best friend and I've told her basically everything....even if she is way younger compared to me. 

"When are we meeting up to investigate those caves in the Rocky Mountains?"

Shoot. I forgot about those. 

"Um... Rain check..?" 

She sighed "Clara! We've been talking about this expedition for forever now!" 

You see there's these caves researchers found in the Rocky Mountains, they didn't wanna investigate yet cause there's no telling what's in them... Especially since there's a giant trench in the middle of it. We have a whole bunch of theories that their might even be new life down there. 

"I know I know. Just those can wait... I'm not finished here..." 

She gave a gentle look   
"Look Clara... I'm happy you got Ford back, and found family... Just don't go chasing love ok..? You have a life outside that strange town." 

I sighed "I'm not chasing love Haley. I'll meet up with you at the end of the summer I promise. No excuses." 

She smiled "Ok. I'll get back to you in a few days while I'm in India." 

My eyes lite up "Your in India..?" 

"Yep decided to go check it out. It's amazing here. I'll see ya Clara." 

I sighed. "Yea see ya..." 

I closed my laptop and sighed again. It was the inter traveler in me that made me inching to get out of this town... I never did like staying in one place for too long...But the other side told me to stay with the Pines family... To not leave this place... 

"STAY BACK! DONT LET IT TASTE HUMAN FLESH!" 

I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard screaming coming from down stairs. Oh great what could it be now?!   
I sprinted out of my room with my pocket knife ready to save their butts again for the millionth time. 

I ran into the gift shop when a weird looking squid creature stopped in front of me and hissed at me. I yelped and ford ran and pushed me behind him.   
"Stay away from her you son of a..." 

"Ford language." I muttered knowing the kids were in the room. 

He rolled his eyes as he chased after the creature that was now hiding in a corner of boxes. 

Ford grabbed it shocking it with these weird gloves im guessing he invented. 

"Gottcha!" He exclaimed holding up the fried creature in victory. 

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at the stupid proud grin he had on. 

"Great now get it out of here! Smells like if death could barf." Said Stanley as Ford walked towards the vending machine with the creature. 

Before Ford could go back to his lab an excited Dipper chased after him with one of his journals 

"Great uncle ford! Need any help with that?! I read all about these creatures in your journal-" 

Ford cut him off and held up his hand stopping him

"No." He said firmly "I'm sorry Dipper. On the dark weird road I travel, I'm afraid you can not follow." He dramatically told him. 

I almost laughed at how the dramatics worked its way in there. 

Dippers smile fell as Ford added "Welp call me for dinner!" As he closed the vending machine concealing himself back in his lab. 

I knew Ford didn't wanna intervene with the kids lives, but he was Dippers biggest fan, the least he can do is show him around his lab a bit. 

Mabel and Stan were trying to cheer Dipper up talking about some Duck show while I decided to head down to the lab and talk some reason into old Fordsy. 

_______ 

When the elevator let me out Ford was hunched over a journal reading silently. 

"Ford." I said sternly 

He yelped and jumped in his seat startled by my presence.   
I stifled a giggle as he turned to me flustered and fixed his glasses trying to compose himself.   
"Clara, I um nice to see you!" 

I shook my head smiling and walked over to him.   
"I wanna talk to you about getting you out of this dusty basement." 

He sighed and turned back to his journal.

"I can't. There's just so much to do." 

"Stanford Filbrick Pines. You have been stuck in that portal for 30 years. You have a family including a niece and a nephew. Don't you wanna get to know them?" 

He looked away almost ashamed   
"Of coarse I do but my work and even myself is too dangerous... And you heard Stanley he wants me no where near those kids. It's for the best." 

I groaned and leaned back on a table 

"You and your brother are driving me crazy. Honestly you both need to get over yourselves." 

He stayed silent as he looked tensely down at his journal.   
I frowned and walked over to him and rested my hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed them.   
"Your too tense. Your gonna strain yourself."   
He relaxed into my touch sighing contently as I massaged his tense muscles, letting a small smile slip onto his face, something I rarely seen.   
"Thanks Clara.." 

He hummed pleased looking like he was gonna pass out.   
"How much sleep are you getting?" I asked gently not stopping trying to make him relax. 

He frowned slightly looking up at me.   
"Not enough." 

I frowned "Is it the coach? Cause I don't mind moving down-" 

"No no.." He cut me off turning fully around to look at me.

"Just been hard sleeping in a normal world... Nightmares..." 

I crouched down to his level and slightly smiled taking his glasses and cleaning them with my shirt, sorta a habit I've never grown out of. 

"Your home now Ford." I said gently. I put the glasses back on his face "Your home. Your not going anywhere. Your safe." 

He smiled "I'm glad your here Clara... Don't know how I managed without you." 

I snorted "I'll say! Look around your working in a dump!" 

We both laughed and he lightly punched my shoulder. 

When we both calm down and said "But seriously Ford, do yourself a favor and relax. Get some real sleep and try to get to know your family. Your Dippers role model. He'd really appreciate it if you taught him a few things with that big brain of yours. And Mabel I think loves sweaters more then you do."   
He blushed looking down at his red sweater he's been rewearing for a while now.   
"I'll consider."

I smirked and leaned down kissed his cheek causing him to blush even more. 

"I'll call you up later for dinner." 

____________

 

"Dipper! Ford! Dinner!" I called putting the rest of the food on the table. Stanly and Mabel had already started digging it.

But Dipper and Ford were no where to be seen. In fact I hadn't seen both of them for hours now.

"Mabel have you seen Dipper..?"

Mabel shrugged "He was looking for someone to play his nerdy math game with him." 

I furrowed my brows "What game?" 

"Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons." 

I almost laughed hearing the name of that game. Stan literally groaned now knowing where Dipper and Ford were. 

"Great. Now there's two of my brother obsessed with that stupid game." 

I rolled my eyes and headed to the lab and just as I expected. I saw my nephew and best friend playing a game that Ford would always obsess over. I will admit I did have fun playing with Ford though... Lee would never dream of playing such a math based game. 

"BUT WAIT ITS A TRAP!" Ford exclaimed 

Causing Dipper to gasp.   
I learned against a wall behind Ford listening in smiling at them finally bonding. 

"An allusion cast by Probablitor the annoying!" Ford said dramatically wiggling his fingers. 

"You know his weakness right." Said Dipper 

"Prime statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!"   
They both shouted rolling the dice. 

Dipper jumped and and said "Yes! In your face you cardboard wizard." 

I couldn't hold it in and bursted out laughing causing them both to jump.   
"Your both such nerds!" 

Ford smirked and pulled me down wrapping me in his arms and used his knuckle to nugy my head   
"Quick Dipper! Princess Anntanabelle is back for revenge! Get her!" 

I Dipper sat on my back and exclaimed   
"Victory!" 

"Why you little-" 

I grabbed the boy like Ford did to me and nugyed him as well. Causing Ford to sit there laughing as I wrestled my nephew. 

Finally when we all calmed down Ford picked up the card board cut out of the wizard and said   
"The old boy looks a bit different then he did back in our day wouldn't you agree Clara?" 

"Wait you use to play this too Aunt Clara?!" 

I nodded "Yep your uncle and I use to play for hours. Ford was more obsessed though." 

He lightly punched my shoulder laughing "Shut up!" 

Dipper laughed "Yea they change the art every few years. Thankfully you missed the period when the creators of the game tried to make it 'cooler'" 

He shivered "Must of been dark times those 90s." 

"Yeesh sounds like a good time to be stuck between dimensions." Said Ford

I giggled "You have no clue." 

"Great uncle ford... I've been meaning to ask you... Where were you before you came out of that machine? And what have youve been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?" Dipper asked curiously. 

I crossed my arms and gave Ford a look   
"Yea I would like a little more info on that too." 

Ford hadn't even mentioned a thing about his time in the portal. I figured there were reasons and never dared to ask. But it'd be nice to have an idea of what he's gone through. 

"Dipper... Clara.. It's best that you both and the family stay away from that subject... Honestly I'm not sure if anyone of you can handle the real answer..." 

I narrowed my eyes at him. I can understand the 12 year old boy. But why not me? He honestly thinks after all this that I can't handle what ever he is hiding..?

"But I can handle it!" Exclaimed Dipper 

"Ah!" Ford held up a finger stopping him "But I can show you a little something I brought back with me." 

He revealed a small brown pouch from his pocket and emptied it. A bunch of dices and a black box fell out. Ford held the box in his palm and opened it. Inside was a weird looking glowing spear with changing symbols on it. 

"An infinity sided die." 

My eyes widened in shock "Woah." Dipper and I said together.   
Ford glanced over at me smiling proudly that he impressed me. 

"That's so cool! And impossible." Said Dipper 

"These things are out lawed in nine thousand dimensions. You wanna know why?" 

Dipper and I leaned in closer to look

"Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg..or you could just roll an 8. Who knows." He explained shrugging it off. "That's why I keep it in this protective cheap plastic case." 

This caused me to face palm. Honestly he should keep something like that more secure. 

"Now back to the game! You got Probobilitor on the ropes."

I stopped them there "Not in till you both go eat. I made pasta and meatballs." 

Dippers stomach decided to growl in that moment.   
"Ok. Thanks for playing with me uncle ford!" 

And Dipper ran up to join Stan and Mabel. 

I turned to Ford smiling.   
"Thank you Ford." 

And that's when I took the opportunity to tackle him and used my knuckles to rub his head laughing   
"And don't think I forgot that little nugy attack you gave me before! Revenge!" 

We wrestled for a minute like we use to, except because of our age it caused us to cut it short from tiredness and we both happily went up for dinner. 

_______ 

The laughing was back. I looked everywhere through the darkness trying to find the source. It made me go crazy just hearing it.   
"SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed getting frustrated.   
To my surprise the laughing stopped and a yellow triangular figure appeared in front of me. He wore a top hat and bow tie and only had one eye. I took a step back getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Clara Jane Smith good to see you eyes to eye!" 

"Your Bill..?" I asked 

"Your smart. I like that. Just like Ford. Coarse he didn't have as much talent as you." 

My heart stopped "How do you know Stanford? And what talent?" 

He disappeared and I screamed frustrated 

"NO COME BACK ANSWER ME YOU ONE EYED DEMON!!!" 

There was a voice shouting my name and everything ended with the same line 

"I'll be watching you." 

____________ 

"Clara! Clara wake up!" Shouted a rough voice shaking me awake. 

I shouted flying up into a sitting position and knocked heads with Stanley. We both groaned and Stanford sat on my other side looking at me worriedly. 

My heart was beating fast trying to calm down. Bill... Who was he? 

"Squeaker look at me." Lee ordered. 

I looked him in the eyes full of fear "Why are you both in here?" 

"You were shouting in your sleep and we both rushed in to see if you were ok." Said Stanford. 

I sighed "I'm fine guys. Just a nightmare. Both of you knuckleheads should get some rest." 

"Are you sure?" Stan asked worriedly. 

I smiled and hugged him "Thank you but yes I'm fine. Go get some sleep before the twins hear us." 

Stanford stayed put as Stanley left the room. 

"That means you too Ford." I said turning my attention to him. 

He shook his head "Maybe it's best I stay here tonight. To make sure your safe." 

I chuckled scooting over not bothering to protest "Why not. Come here poindexster." 

Ford smiled and got into bed next to me and covered us up in the blankets. We starred at each other laying down silently side by side.   
I smiled silently and took his glasses off his face and put them on the nightstand. 

"Wouldn't want you face to hurt in the morning." 

He chuckled "Sleep Clara I'm here." 

I laid my head back down and I snuggled up close to him and he wrapped me up in his arms and I felt a six fingered hand start to rub my back. 

"Night Stanford." I whispered. 

He sighed contently "Good night Clara." 

And before I drifted off I felt a pare of lips kiss my forehead protectively. 

__________ 

 

The next day Ford and Dipper played dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons for hours. They were going for some world record.   
I decided to stay in my room and continue my research on the caves. Gathering all the information I had abut the mountains. 

I remembered the night before and this morning... I woke up to see Ford at my desk looking at the countless maps and books I had littering it. He seemed to be going through my own journal of research smiling. 

He looked over at my still half asleep form and his smile grew "Your brilliant Clara. Absolutely brilliant. Your work on the lost parts of the Amazon is amazing! And your research on the Rocky Mountains!!! Incredible!" 

I was no brainiac. But the pride I felt when Ford complimented my work felt amazing. Like I could actually do anything in that moment. 

 

Just then there was a crash from down stairs and shouting. 

I ran down to the living room and stopped in my tracks to see the characters from the game alive. 

"What.." 

The wizard turned to look at me   
"Ah a far madden. Your brain looks juicy to eat." 

My eyes widened at these words and Ford growled at the wizard. 

"Your math is no match for my gun you idiot!" Shouted Ford taking his gun from his belt. 

I quickly ran behind him as he fired at Proboliltor. 

"Math Ray!" The math wizard fired back completely making that shot pointless. 

"I'm not here to play games!" 

Just then the ogre grabbed Ford, Dipper and I and we flied out of the shack. 

________

We were in the middle of the woods and we were tied to a tree. 

"Ford you got a lot of explaining." I muttered 

"Stan and I got into a fight and he caused my die to roll and made the characters come to life." 

I groaned "Of coarse! Perfect! That's just great Stanford." I hissed sarcastically. 

"I'll figure a way out of this." He muttered back causing me to roll my eyes. 

 

Proboliltor chuckled darkly coming over to use and snapped his fingers causing a ruler to appear and measure our heads. 

"With each brain I eat I increase my intelligence." 

"If my hands were free I'd brake every part of your face." Growled Ford 

"The time has come! Hot elf! Ready the brain cooking pot!" He ordered pouting his staff in the elfs direction. 

He sighed dramatically flipping his hair "Yes Probobilitor." 

Then shot a flaming arrow lighting the boiling pot. 

"Now I like to start with the ladies first." He laughed 

I struggled in my bounds as the wizard headed towards me. 

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Ford desperately trying to break free. 

"What do we do what do we do." Chanted a prancing dipper 

"Stop thinking dipper the wrinkler your brain gets the more he'll wanna eat it." I told him 

"Now here's a little math problem. When I subtract your brain from your skulls, at salt and divide your family, what's the remainder?" 

"YOUR BUTT!" I heard Mabel's voice scream.

To our surprise Stan, Mabel and her friend Grenada spring out from the bushes with "weapons" including the living room chair. 

"Drat! How did you make it past my one guard!" Exclaimed the wizard stupidly "Very well there's only one way your family can save you..." 

He pointed his glowing staff at the group   
"You must defeat me in Dungeons dungeons and more dungeons! Real life addition!" 

He waved his stage around and slammed it on the ground. And a medieval game board appeared. 

"Oh man." Lee muttered 

He shrunk the ogres and said   
"I choose my characters..."   
We gasped when he snapped his fingers and we also shrunk and appeared in his palm dressed as elves. My hair was in a long braid, my ears pointed, and in a dark red cloak and tunic.   
I looked over at Ford and he was dressed as an old wise elf with a staff and Dipper a younger version of him.

"Ugh my ears there so pointy!" Exclaimed Ford 

"There better be something protective under this tunic." Said Dipper. 

He turned around to check then   
exclaim "Oh no there isn't!" 

"Seriously can't we just arm wrestle or something!" Said a frustrated Stanley. 

"Come on this game is a lot of fun!" Encouraged Probablitor. 

"Ugh just make with the rules ugly." Groaned Stan shoving a stick of gum in his mouth. 

"The game is a battle royal. We use our characters by casting spells determined by roles of the dice. If you win I go back to my own dimension. But if I win I eat their brains." The wizard said evilly

"Hey I'm not sure this is a good idea-" but before Dipper could further protest...

"Deal!" Shouted Stan 

I sighed "Oh boy." 

"Let the game begin!" He announced as two ogres appeared in front of us.

Proboliltor rolled the dice first and it landed on a 13. Oh no. 

"ATTACK!" 

The ogres roared and swung their weapons at us. We screamed and ran for our lives in the opposite direction. One caused me to fall and an ogre was about to kill me when Ford ran and picked me up bridal style running out of the way. 

"Ford I can run!" 

"Obviously not!" He shouted back as we continued being chased. 

"What are the moves?!" A panic Stanley asked 

"There are no moves! You make them up!" Dipper shouted back at him

"What really?" Lee asked shocked 

Ford dropped me as we contained running around like fools dodging attacks. 

"Yes I tried to tell you!" Stanford shouted 

"This game involves math but also risk and imagination!" I added. 

"Risk?" Clapped Lee excitedly 

"Imagination!" Mabel also shouted 

We waited for them to finally say something when Stanley finally said 

"I cast uh shield of shielding!" 

And right before a club came barreling down on the three of us a shield appeared blocking the attack. 

"I did it!" Exclaimed Lee 

I will admit I was shocked that he actually said something. 

The dice roles again 

"I cast shield of shielding reversal spell!" 

Great.   
The shield turned red and disappeared. The ogres were about to attack again when Mabel rolled the dice and shouted 

"I cast giggle time bouncy boots!" 

Then these weird looking boots with springs appeared on our feet and we laughed. Only Mabel would come up with these. We starting bouncing out of the way laughing and dodging attacks. 

Then a flaming sword appeared in my hand. I smirked. I decided to use a little fighting skills I picked up in Japan. 

I flipped over the ogre and cut it in two. 

Ford bounced over "Where'd you learn how to do that?!" 

"Japan. Four months." 

He looked impressed but it didn't last long as we heard Dipper kill the last ogre. 

 

"You'll never outrun my ogrenato!" 

And it literally was what it sounded like as a ogre tornado appeared. The forced caused our flaming swords to fly out of our hands. 

"I castes santartar!" 

As Mabel said that a body of a horse with...another body of a horse appeared..? 

I blame Stanley for this crazy imagination. 

We climbed onto the... Santartar... And was able to our run the ogretornato into another section of the board and fell off. 

The ogretornato was distroyed as it crashed into the wall. We cheered thinking it was over and won. 

But was wrong as a vicious one eyed monster with horns and wings grabbed us out of no where. 

Proboliltor cackled evil and said   
"Yes! I was saving the worst for last!" 

"Oh no." I muttered 

"The impostabeast!" Exclaimed Ford "hey I thought they banned this character." 

"Think again. I'm playing the 1991/1992 addition!" 

I was starting to remember why I stopped playing this game. 

The creature pined us to a wall and Mabel frantically shouted 

"I'll think of some weapons!" 

"You don't understand Mabel. This is the most powerful monster in the game. He can only be defeated by rolling a perfect 38! But the odds of that are-" Ford was cut off by his brother. 

"Hey if long odds are what you want, when your a world class gambler." 

Stan rolled the dice and my heart stopped thinking this was the end.   
When to my shocked he landed the perfect 38. 

"No!" Exclaimed the wizard. 

"I cast death muffins!" Shouted Mabel 

Muffins with a bombs in them appeared in our hands and we threw them into the mouth of the monster. It exploded, and in a flash we returned to normal outside the game. 

Mabel tackled Dipper in a hug 

"No!" Proboliltor cried as he started turning into pure math. " I'm turning into pure math! What are the odds!" 

And with that he was gone. 

 

"Grunkle Stan that was amazing how did you know you would win?" Exclaimed Dipper 

"Hey a gambler never reveals his secrets." Stan said picking up the dice and I shook my head noticing the gum on the end of it. Of coarse he cheated. 

"Man that was fun for ages 8 to 80!" Said Mabel "Or a million or how ever old you guys are." 

Stan sighed and turned to Dipper "You know I'm sorry for making fun of your game kiddo, sure it might be too nerdy for me, but it's just the right of nerdyness for you and my brother. And if you two wanna hang out sometime I won't get in your way." 

Dipper replied "Actually after all that I could use a little mindless fun." 

 

And with that concluded another normal day in gravity falls 

_____________ 

 

That night while everyone was watching Ducktective, I decided to take a breather in my room. I laid down on my bed when I felt something hard under my pillow. 

I sat up and pulled out a weird looking book.

It was made of leather and on the cover was a symbol. It was the "all seeing eye".   
I furrowed my brows and opened it and on the front page read "Psychics through the ages." 

How would a book like this end up in my room? The twins mother I knew was a fake over priced psychic. But this book seemed like the real deal. 

I put it on my nightstand to look through later, and decided to go say goodnight to Ford in his lab. 

________ 

 

When I walked down I smiled slightly when I saw Fords head on his desk passed out from the day. I walked over to him but stopped to see the tarp from before pulled down, and the portal dismantled. 

I will say I was shocked at this. This was Fords life's work. I couldn't believe he threw it away like that. 

Just then Ford started to stir and looked sleepy at me. 

"Clara..?" 

I smiled "Came down to say goodnight but seems like you passed out before I could get the chance." 

He chuckled sitting up then looked at where I had been looking 

"It was too dangerous.. I had too." 

I nodded "You made a good choice Ford." 

He stood up "We should get some rest." 

I nodded. 

I was about to turn around when Ford grabbed my hand 

"Clara wait." 

I turned around to see him looking nervous and blushing 

"I just um wanted to say um you were great out there today..."

I smiled and smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

"You too Fordsy."


End file.
